Personality Disorder
by oXbloodybuddyXo
Summary: Hermione makes a potion that makes Draco see everyone in a diffrent light, even himself. But what happens when the potion doesn't wear off when it's suppose to? HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Allrighty... It's Angelcat bringing you Personality Disorder! Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter this story is also based on a movie... which I can't remember the title... hmm... y'all will get it in later chapters.  
  
This is rated PG 13 for language... rating may change Now onto the story!   
  
A certain small redheaded Gryffindor rushed past the trio. Looking at each other shrugging, they were about to head after her when suspiciously a certain blonde Slytherin rounded the corner.  
  
Looking at each other again they headed towards Draco. He was sporting his famous smirk as he and his posse walked to greet them. "What did you do to her?" Ron nearly shouted at him. His face was bright red from his anger. Harry and Hermione stood back ready to back up Ron.  
  
"Me? What makes you think it was me who made your precious little sister cry?" Draco's icy blue eyes sparkled with delight, causing little Gryffindors to cry but getting the golden trio all worked up was a completely different kind of joy for him.  
  
"Who else would find pleasure in torturing my little sis? If it wasn't you, then I know you at least know who it was. Speak now you son of a..." he paused as a teacher walked by, "before I blow your fuckin' head off," he had his wand out ready to fight. Harry took out his wand but wasn't pointing it, while Hermione had her hand in her pocket ready to pull her wand out.  
  
"How about any Slytherin... or anyone with a fuckin' mind or any common sense." he sneered. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? You going to let your friends stand up for you as usual? You going to hide behind them like you always do?" Ron turned a brighter shade of red as he brought his wand closer to Draco only to make him laugh.  
  
"Go ahead... try," Draco smirks leaning closer provoking Ron. Hermione nudged Harry whispering something in his ear. Harry then nudged Ron pulling him by his wrist away as Draco and his posse threw insults their way. "What was that about?" Ron asked, "I was about to blow his head off." At this Hermione had to hold back a giggle.  
  
Ron glared at her as she started to explain, "There was this potion I read about... a potion perfect for Malfoy. I've been waiting for a reason to use it on him since last year. It will totally knock him off guard. But I think he is going to expect us to take some sort of revenge I think he knows were planing something. So we will wait a bit, a couple weeks or so."  
  
Ron looked at her still confused till she whispered in her ear. He smiled and looked at Harry who's smile was wider than you would think his mouth could stretch. "Bloody Brilliant..." Ron muttered.  
  
Time passed slowly, Malfoy annoyed and continued to provoke and give reason for Hermione to concoct the special gift for him. The weekend after their plotting Ron and Harry were too anxious to wait. Hermoine sighed as they brought to her attention they wanted to get this done and soon.  
  
"Well then if you all want to so bad you can start gathering ingredients," they all nodded, "we will need 3 ashwinder eggs, bloomslang skin, a sliced caterpillar, 3 daisy roots, a dragon horn (in powder of course), ginger and a powdered moonstone." Hermione looked at their confused faces.  
  
She sighed, "Can you handle that? Should I write it down?" They silently nodded. She took a piece of parchment and wrote it all down.  
  
"Where- Where can we get all this?" Ron asked looking down at the piece of parchment. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry shrugged  
  
"Your both hopeless."  
  
"We can just pick the daisies right?" Ron said looking at the list.  
  
"No"  
  
"No?" Ron and Harry both said looking back at her.  
  
"Go to the potion store"  
  
"Why can't we pick them?" Ron said thinking it would be easier, plus save on money.  
  
"They are special daisies"  
  
"Are they really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will it all be at the potions store?"  
  
"Hopefully... if not, you still have your invisibility cloak right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She smiled and turned on her heels and left. They looked at each other shrugged and walked off to check when the next visit to Hogsmeade is, almost hoping they would run into Draco on the way there.  
  
She pretended she just them get the potion's ingredients because they were annoying but in truth she was just as excited about it. She couldn't wait to get back at Draco to see if the potion worked. It was exciting for her, as was most of school or anything having to do with school. Even if it didn't work right she couldn't wait to see the side effects. You'd think she'd learn after the Polyjuice potion.  
  
The next weekend they took a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron went to get ingredients as well as hang out while Hermione chose to stay and look for information on her potion. She couldn't find any reports of side effects or any cases where it didn't work right except for one where the person just picked the daisies for their roots and the condition was permanent. She found this wasn't a spell that was not used often so she had a hard time finding much information on it.  
  
Meanwhile in Hogsmeade  
  
"Where's the Potion shop again, Harry?" Ron asked looking at the parchment.  
  
"Not that way," Harry said pulling Ron around a corner. The potions shop was in a far corner of Hogsmeade. It was dark and the windows had black curtains covering them making them wonder if it was open. They quietly pushed the door open. The whole place was lit up by candle light alone. Ron looked at Harry who boldly walked into the shop. The shop keeper wasn't behind the desk which again made them question if they didn't just forget to lock up.  
  
An tall old man with a pointy gray mustache and long black cloak came out from a door behind the desk. "Can I help you?" he asked them. Harry shook his head, "We- were just looking." They looked around, the floor was dusty and you could see where people had stepped. The walls were lined with bottles of everything from toad intestates to daisy roots.  
  
"Looking for what, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" came a familiar voice. Ron and Harry shuttered as the tall dark figure of their potions professor stepped out from the dark shadows of a corner into the candle light. They looked up at him too afraid to answer while he towered over them. "Where is the 3rd musketeer?" He asked with a sneer. When they didn't answer this either he took a step closer.  
  
Ron stuffed the parchment in his cloak pocket. Professor Snape looked down at Ron then to his pocket, "What are you hiding Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"N- No- nothing Professor..." Ron looked down. Snape put his long boney pale hand out palm up, "Hand it over Mr. Weasley."  
  
"It- It's a note," Harry said, Ron looked at him suspiciously, "from his mother."  
  
"I don't care what it is hand it over," Snape scowled at the 'golden boys'.  
  
"It's just a shopping list," said Ron quickly, still not looking up at him, "for mum."  
  
"Hand it over now!" Snape was getting impatient. What were they hiding. He didn't know but he was sure it wasn't a shopping list for his mom. Ron reluctantly reached in his pocket.  
  
"I swear it's just my mom's shopping list," He pulled out the list and handed it to Snape. Snape looked over the list and double checked it. "Well you won't find a powdered dragon horn here," he stated giving back the list to Ron. "Lord knows why she would need that," he muttered.  
  
Luckily for them the potion wasn't very well known so it passed as a shopping list. "P- Professor do you know where I can-" but Snape was gone. They looked at each other, shrugged and made their way around the store in search of the ingredients. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope still don't own it... darn...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They headed back to the castle with the small brown bag with all the ingredients except the dragon horn. Hermione looked up over her book as they walked into the Gryffindor common room, "Did you get everything?" she asked looking back down at her book.  
  
"Yeah we found everything except the dragon horn power stuff," Ron said setting the bag down on the table. She looked up again from her book and nodded.  
  
"Is everything all right? You look... pale," Hermione asked looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. Ron nodded and Harry said, "We had a run in with Professor Snape at the Potion shop. He seemed suspicious."  
  
They explained what happened and Hermione nodded, "but he didn't recognized it? The ingredients? He didn't know what they made?" They shook their heads, "That worries me... if the Potions Professor doesn't recognize it then are you sure it's the right ingredients?" She burred her nose back in the book looking for a list of ingredients for the potion.  
  
They sat and watched as she went through book after book after book. She compared the list to some books every once in a while. Shaking her head she turned to them, "That's what it says... it isn't a very well know potion... but it still worries me. Well... at least we're testing it on Malfoy," she snickered but the boys had already left. She gathered her books and headed up to the girls dorm.  
  
As she tried to go to sleep she couldn't help feel bad. She kept thinking about the potion and about Snape. What if it wasn't right? What if it made something horrible happen? 'It's just Malfoy' she said to herself.  
  
'but what if you hurt him' a voice in her head said back.  
  
'I wont. And if I do it's just Malfoy... and he wont know who did it.'  
  
'What if you kill him'  
  
She sat up straight in her bed. "What if I kill him?" she whispered out loud. She was nervous now, not so excited. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She had never had such a lack of confidence... She always knew what she was doing. What was wrong with her?  
  
She couldn't get back to sleep so she sat up in her bed all night reading about the potion, but eventually she drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the morning Ron and Harry met up with Hermione after breakfast in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to start the potion. Hermione was feeling better about it after reading all night. "Where's Myrtle?" Ron asked as they hadn't seen her anywhere. A shriek came from a bathroom stall, "Where's Myrtle? Where's Myrtle? Why would you be looking for me? Or where you hoping I wasn't here? Is that it?" Myrtle rose up from the bathroom stall looking at the three of them.  
  
"No, Myrtle. We weren't hoping you weren't here... we just... hadn't seen you. We were worried," Hermione nodded to the ghost as it flew back into the stall. Ron and Harry left as Hermione sat down next to the potion. They were on a mission. This potion would work... even if they had to get detention in the process. They were going again to their beloved professor.  
  
Hermione quickly and quietly added in ingredients to the cauldron she was making the potion in. The dragon horn was the last thing that needed to be added so they had some time. She spent a good part of the time just preparing the ingredients to go into the potion, more time on that then anything else.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Is he in there?"  
  
"I don't know... I can't tell" Harry was trying to listen through the door of the Potion's class room.  
  
"I always found knocking better for telling if someone was in a room," came a purr from behind. Snape's silky voice sent shivers down their spines. "Is there something I can assist you in Gryffindors?" he asked as they turned around to his crude smirk.  
  
"I- we- um... you see we were-" Harry cleared his throat, "we were just wondering if you knew- Knew where... you could find that- that dragon horn thing..." Ron and Harry smiled nervously as Professor Snape's long hand reached for the door knob completely ignoring the two boys. "Professor?" Ron asked as Snape walked gracefully into the dungeon using his wand to light the candles.  
  
"What you seek is a rare expensive ingredient... why is it your... mother" he spat the word 'mother' causing them to look at each other, "needs this? What is it for?" he sneered, daring them to lie to him again.  
  
"Well you see Professor... she's making this potion... for my father... a healing potion... he hurt himself..." Ron said nodding the whole time hoping the potions Professor would believe the complete and utter lie. Thing about Gryffindors though... is that they can't lie... or at least not very well.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"yes" Ron nodded and Harry nodded along with him.  
  
"Detention Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter and 50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said rubbing the temples of his head with his fingertips.  
  
"But why Professor?" Ron said without thinking.  
  
"Detention for lying to a Professor and 50 points for being so bad at it." he sighed and slammed the door in the boy's faces. Looking at each other they sighed but refused to go back till they had that ingredient. They headed back to the Gryffindor tower and to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and headed back to the dungeon. As they got to the potions classroom the door suddenly opened and Snape walked out heading to the stairs. When he disappeared up the steps Harry and Ron snuck in the door that was left unlocked.  
  
They snuck around looking everywhere for the potion but the cloak kept getting in the way. Once they took off the cloak and started looking again a familiar silky voice came from behind, "Looking for this?" For the second time that day they turned around to see their favorite person in the world... their dreaded Potions teacher.  
  
Professor Snape had in his hand was a jar labeled 'Powdered Dragon Horn'. His mouth formed the silent words, 'tisk tisk tisk'. Both of the boys were both too stunned to move. "Now tell me Mr. Potter... what is so important that you must steal something from me?" Harry tried to form words but found himself unable, "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I told you! Then you gave me detention!" Ron spat out quickly, "What do you want me to say? You want me to lie to you? Cause when I told the truth I got in trouble!" Harry was looking at him shocked at his outburst... especially cause he was getting mad even though it really was a lie.  
  
"The longer you yell the longer you will have to serve detention with me," Snape said creepily calm. Ron looked back up at him in a sudden relization of who he was talking to, while Professor Snape gave a smirk.  
  
"What I ment was..."  
  
"It's too late Mr. Weasley," Snape purred then shouted, "Detention for a week."  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
But he had turned on his heel heading out the door. Ron sighed and looked at Harry who wasn't looking at Ron but at a small jar labeled 'Dragon Horn Powder' sitting on a table near the door. They looked at each other then at the jar with smiles on their faces. Ron stood 'look out' while Harry grabbed the jar.  
  
"He couldn't possibly be this careless could he? Maybe he tricked us and this isn't Dragon Horn powder..." Ron said as they were walking back to the bathroom with the bottle in ron's pocket and Harry's cloak in his hands.  
  
Walking back to his classroom a small satisfied smile tugged at Snape's lips as he saw the jar was gone. "This is going to be very intresting. The persona aspectus potion... I wonder how they came across the instructions for such a rare potion," he shut the door, "I have no doubt Hermione will be able to handle it. I wonder who they're making it for... Malfoy no doubt," he wispered to himself, "this could be intresting..."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
persona aspectus is a potion I made up from latin words. Persona means Personality and Aspectus means sight... anyone got a guess on what the potion does? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hah hah he he... it's been forever since I've written... God I hope this doesn't suck like major like I think it will though... sorry you guys... really...

-Personality Disorder-

Huffing and puffing they made it back to the girls bathroom. "What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked as she stirred the potion.

"We got some /more/ detentions /thank you/." Ron snapped glaring at her.

"Well? ...did you get the ingredient?" She asked with a sigh. Harry watched Ron roll his eyes as he handed the jar to Hermione who in turn took a small hand full and tossed it into the potion. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief, "What?" she asked at their stares.

"That's all your going to use? We went through all that for only that? That wasn't even a handful!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now be a doll and take that back," she said turning her attention back to the potion ignoring their mumbles. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shaking their heads and heading back to the potions classroom. Luckily there was no sign of the Potions professor.

A few hours later the potion was finished. Everyone was excited and ready to bake it into a cupcake decorated much like with Crabe and Goyle. They decorated it with green and silver sprinkles with 'Draco' written on it in shiny silver lettering.

Harry snuck into the Slytherin common room to deliver the poison. The cupcake was small and chocolatey. It looked delicious and Harry was tempted to take a bite, but thought better of it. Under it sat a small note... a fake love letter ment to trick him into thinking the cupcake was made by a secrete admirer.

-a little while later-

Draco walked confidently into the common room and spotted the cupcake. He walked over to it looking around for who it belonged too till he spotted the shiny name on the top. With a confident smile, he curiously picked it up and looked at it. It didn't take him long to notice the note.

-Dear Draco,

I have admired you from a far for such a long time, ever since our first year.

You are by far the hottest man I have ever seen in my life. I wake up screaming your name at night. I could stare at you gorgeous face for hours.

I wish I could be your sex kitten forever...

but alas I am too shy to even leave my name. I can only hope you figure out who I am so that I can be yours forever. But I have no doubt that you can. You are so smart, so brave, so handsome.

I love you Draco Malfoy and I wont ever give up on you. I hope you enjoy the sugary goodness I have left you. I baked it myself with all the love in my heart.

Your always and forever,

your secrete admirer-

His jaw nearly dropped. He looked around did every spell he could think of to try and figure out who wrote the note and cooked the cupcake. Hermione was smart and put up counter curses for those kind of spells. He would never know how hard it was for Hermione to write such disgusting things to /Draco/ of all people.

He was used to love letters but this was extreme. He never had gotten one so intense. He smiled though, he was used to being adored. While trying to think of who the mysterious one could be he took a bite of the cupcake, and quickly devoured it.

"Did he eat it?" Ron asked

"I don't know" Harry whispered

"Is that him? Over there?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know, move your head I cant see" Ron said pushing Harry's head.

"oww... your on my hand!" Hermione whispered harshly to Ron. They were in Harry's invisibility cloak hiding behind some chairs in the Slytherin common room. They couldn't tell if Draco had eaten the muffin for he had turned his back. With a sigh they gave up... they'd find out soon enough if it worked or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Auther's note: Well sorry I don't update very often. Here is a new chapter for you guys. It's not as long as I would have liked but I thought you guys deserved to have some more to read. I'm working on the next chapter for the other story... tune in for that one too! I'll try to update more often from now on. This story is really fun for me to write and I hope you all enjoy it too. Check out the other variation of it if you like slash! I 3 you guys!

Disclaimer: Nope... don't own these lovely characters.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The dungeon was bright and he could only guess what time it was. He quickly jumped up and slipped on his Slytherin robes. He slicked his hair back without even using the mirror and rushed out to the great hall but no one was there. 'Must have missed it' he said running to his first class, Potions.

As he entered everyone turned and looked at him. He casually walked down to where Professor Snape sat at his desk. "Professor I," Draco started but Professor Snape was to busy grading papers, "Yes yes Mr. Malfoy have a seat, and just waved for him to take a seat. Only Snape looked diffrent... his hair wasn't as greasy and sick looking. He walked over to where the slytherins usually sat but found he didn't recognize any of them. He saw that the seat he normally sat in was empty. With a confused look he sat down.

A fat girl with stringy greasy hair leaned over to him. "Dracy poo," the fat girl whispered as she wrapped her overly large arm around him. His eyes widened. Who did she think she was? and how did she know his name? He pulled away only to see a confused look on her pimpled face. She leaned in to capture his lips with hers when he let out a girlish scream and jumped from his seat "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!?"

"Dracy poo... it's me... Pansy..." She said looking around at the staring faces. Snape looked up at him and calmly said "sit down Malfoy..." he looked at the students then yelled, "EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK! 50 points from Griffendor for insubordination!"

He sat back down and whispered, "what the fuck happened to you? Had a bit of a midnight snack?" She looked confused and he shook his head and turned his attention to his potion, ignoring Pansy completly.

o

As soon as the class was dismissed he practically ran to his next class fell to the ground when he ran into someone. He looked up and saw a tall girl with luscious red hair that fell in loose curls down her back. He quickly got up and sized the girl looking her over. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," He said to the beautiful creature that stood before him. "Get a life Malfoy," She snorted flipping her gorgeous hair as she walked away from him.

He shook his head. 'What's wrong with me? Apparently I pissed her off somehow but I've never seen her in my life.'

He was pulled to a seat next to Pansy as soon as he entered charms class. He just couldn't pay attention the whole class. He was too busy looking around at all the people around... people he had never seen before. Two lumps of fat sat in frount of him talking all class long. Two rather handsome boys sat wearing their griffendor clothes. They looked at him and seemed to be laughing. He shook his head and tried to pay attention.

o

The sun creeped slowly through the dungeon, as the pale light woke him. He sat up and looked around; no one else was awake. He ran his hands through his soft hair. He silently got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light and squinted as the bright green and silver walls shone bright.

Grabbing his hair gel he walked over to the mirror but stopped suddenly dropping the gel. As it clattered to the floor he stared back at his own reflection with his jaw dropped. He placed his hands on the mirror tracing his reflection. "I must be going mad" he said quietly to himself as he ran his hands over his distorted reflection.

He felt his face feeling none of the pimples that showed in the mirror. Ran his hands over his body feeling not the fat form the mirror showed. His nose didn't feel as long or fat as the mirror showed. His eyes didn't feel as small and beady as the mirror showed and he was sure as hell they wern't that puke green color before. He looked at his chubby hands and short fingers. He felt like crying. He shook his head, closed his eyes, pinched himself.... but it didn't go away. He was freaking out... He looked in 10 diffrent mirrors all showing the same thing. He looked down at himself... it didn't show the same thing as the mirror. "What the fuck is going on...." he wispered to himself.

He was in a cold sweat trying to figure out what was going on. His skin felt clamy as he sat down. He felt sick... like he was going to puke. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he sat up straight as a thought entered his mind. He jumped up and ran to the wonderful professor Snape's room.

"Professor! PROFESSOR!!!!" he screamed banging on the doors to the potions dungoun. A very tierd professor snape emerged from the dungoun.

"What has you up at 6 in the morning Mr Malfoy?" He asked holding the door open for Draco to come in. He knew exactly why he was there but he knew he had to play the situation just right. "I... I... I can't... there is something seriously wrong! My reflection... it's wrong!!!! Do you see them!?!?!?" He rambled touching his face feeling for the pimples seen previously.

"What are you rambling about now Malfoy?" He said grabbing a cup of coffie.


	5. Realization

Wow it certainly has been a very long time since I've updated. Well I hope you who have read the previous chapters are still with me. I'm sorry I'm not good at keeping up with stories. My inspiration and motivation comes and goes and now it happens to be here so I'm going to try and write some more... if it sucks please tell me so and I'll redo the chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short... I suck I know... I'm going to try to update the other story too.. if you haven't read it yet go read it after this! Yeah I 3 you guys! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: although it's been a while... I still don't own anything...

He walked slowly back to the common room. Who would put such a potion on him. See people for their personality? What kind of fucked up spell is that? He just couldn't believe it, and his personality wasn't /that/ bad. He was insulted, at who, he didn't know but with someone.

He shook his head as he was thinking about it. Professor said it wouldn't last long. Maybe a week or a week and a half. Until then he said not to say anything about it. To just go about the week as normal as possible as the Professor tried to find out who it was that had played this sick twisted joke on him.

Normal, he says... how the hell can I go about my week normally when I doesn't know who anyone is? He sighed as he made it back and changed out of his black pjs and into his uniform. He fixed his hair, hating to look in the mirror he once loved to look in, and headed down to the great hall. He resisted the urge to look in every shiny object he passed for fear of seeing his hideous self.

He sat at the Slytherin table looking at the people trying to determine who was who. He recognized Pansy from Potions but he couldn't, for the life of him make out anyone else. He kept thinking who was nice and matching them with the best faces at the table to no avail.

A young boy came up and sat beside him. He looked at him as he said, "Hey Draco... you look kind of out of it today. You okay?" He was more decent looking than the other Slytherins at least. His hair was long and dark brown almost greasy. His face was clean of blemishes although his nose was hooked and long.

He recognized him as Blaze, one of the only decent Slytherin he knew. Zabani was a good friend and it made sense that he'd look better than the rest of them. "I'm fine, Blaze," he silently hoped that this really was him, "Thanks."

He found comfort in his friend's concern though he didn't know what was going on. If he had to be fat and ugly he at least wanted someone that cared. He couldn't say any thing like that though... not just because he was under orders but because Slytherins not to mention Malfoys just didn't even think those things.

"That's good. You ready to head to class?" Zabani said looking at him a though he was trying to see if he was lying or not.

He walked with Zabani and Parkinson to their first class. He sat through charms not paying any attention to what he was teaching but trying to figure out who these people talking to him were.

The whole day went like that and by the end of the day he had matched most of the Slytherins ugly faces with the normal ones. He had a hard time smiling and acting normal with such ugly people. He actually wished for a second to go over to some gorgeous Ravenclaw girl, but that was only for a second.

He looked to Warren, by far the most gorgeous Slytherin with his way of seeing. He was glad to have him in his company not only because he was not disgusting but because he had always enjoyed Warren being there. Although not the prettiest boy he was always nice.

He suddenly realized that he was learning a lesson from this or something. He shook the thought from his head as he started back to the common room. He went to the bathroom and could have sworn that there were less pimples in his reflection. He dismissed the thought as he headed to bed.


	6. Sing to me

Haha these updates seem to be coming later and later. Oh well I hope all you cool kids enjoy this. This chapter is dedicated to the best person in the whole wide world. The one and only Hilly-chan who was complaining about the lack of updates. Well I have decided to redo allllll the previous chapters so they don't suck so bad. You shouldn't need to re-read them but if you want they should be up soon.

Disclaimer: in the time I have been away I have managed to get the rights to all the characters... or not... yeah still nothing belongs to be

* * *

The week was torturous and slow. He dreaded going to fix his hair or anything that required a mirror. How could this happen to someone as gorgeous and perfect as him? He had figured out most everyone in the Slytherin house but had yet to find the golden trio. He didn't know who to tease and they were avoiding him like the plague. though someone did seem to be snickering every time he called someone by the wrong name or made a mistake of that sort.

It was the weekend. Almost time of the horrid trick to be over. Professor Snape still hadn't found who was behind it but it didn't even matter to him as long as he could see straight again.

He was wandering around outside the castle, something he rarely did, to think. He hadn't been so confused in a long time. He so ready for it all to be over but he knew he had a few more days. He spotted a beautiful Hufflepuff with long gorgeous blond hair that curled softly, accenting her angelic face. She looked like an angel out there laughing and smiling her angelic smile.

He heard them talking to her, her and all her Hufflepuff friends. Tara Forrest. He recognized the name. Oh yes! She had been that girl he made a fool of at platform 9 ¾. He had hardly remembered and he was sure that she couldn't. That was in their first year! Plus she was looking hot and even normally she wasn't so bad... she was definitely... well endowed.

"Tara... mmm... your looking really fine... err gorgeous today." sending her the Malfoy smirk and a wink. She swiftly sent him her reply, a friendless finger and a flip of her hair as she turned her back to him.

He was still looking at her as he continued walking and bumped into someone. She was equally gorgeous if not exceeding Tara's beauty. Her brunette hair was up in a messy bun with strains hanging gracefully in her face. Her Griffendor's patch was painfully obvious but he was desperate for a make out session since he couldn't bring himself to kiss the pig that was Pansy. She looked at him for a bit while he stared at her as if having a mental debate.

"Hello Miss... I think I missed your name." Draco said to the gorgeous girl who looked a little surprised.

"That would be because I didn't offer it." She smirked at him.

"Well then 'Angel' will have to make do for the meanwhile," she giggled and he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Upon arriving at the Slytherin common room he turned and asked if she had ever been in there. She shook her head and he smiled leading her into the room. She looked around and he took her by the hand, leading her to the Slytherin Prefect room. They entered and he closed the door quietly behind them. With a flick of his wand the candles dimmed and soft music was playing.

He pushed her towards the bed which she just sat on and pushed him to the side. "Lets talk a little first."

He suppressed a sigh and nodded, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you all of a sudden take so much interest in me?"

What kind of a crack addict question was that? She should be glad I even gave her a second look! She is a Griffindor after all! Who does she think she is asking me that... she should just be grateful and shag me before I get bored. She's about to lose her chance too.

"I hadn't seen you before, that's all," he said as he tried to advance on her again. She in turn again pushed him away.

"But I'm a Griffindor! There are a ton of good looking Slytherins, why not one of them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"None of them compare to the beauty of my Angel." He said hoping that would shut her up and it seemed too.

* * *

Walking out by the lake Hermione watched as Draco hit on some poorHufflepuff girl. She sighed as she looked at her wondering what she would look like in Draco's eyes. Probably gorgeous for Draco to be hitting on her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon she ran into non other than our own Draco Malfoy. (Did you expect anything else?)

"Hello Miss... I think I missed your name." Draco said to her and she looked a little surprised.

"That would be because I didn't offer it." She smirked at him wondering what she looked like to him and how far she could play this.

"Well then 'Angel' will have to make do for the meanwhile," she giggled involuntarily and he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." she said not knowing what she was getting herself into.

He led her to the Slytherin common room, asking if she had been here. She, of course, lied and shook her head 'no'. He smiled a suspicious smile at her, which left no doubt what was on his mind, and took her hand. He led her to the Prefect's room closing the door and dimming the lights.

All sorts of thoughts were running through her head. Why she had agreed to come here when she knew very well what he was expecting. Why she suddenly got butterflies when he walked towards her pushing her back on the bed. Why did that send shivers through her?

"Lets talk a little first."

That was all she could think to say. She lightly fought her body and pushed him away.

She thought silently that maybe if she kept this up she'd make him mad enough to let her leave... and that scared her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Crap... what do I want to talk about? "Why do you all of a sudden take so much interest in me?"

It took him a while to answer and she could feel the tension build. "I hadn't seen you before, that's all," and he again tried to make a move only to be pushed away.

"But I'm a Griffindor! There are a ton of good looking Slytherins, why not one of them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"None of them compare to the beauty of my Angel." she couldn't think after that. She knew it was cheesy and false but she'd never heard such a compliment directed at her. Soon she felt his warm lips on hers and his body over her. She felt him shift to straddle her and she loved every minute of it. She tried to convenes her body that this wasn't right. That this was Malfoy. She was supposed to be in charge but she couldn't bring herself to give away her identity.

His hands were everywhere. Running through her hair, on her back, sliding a bit farther down. She moaned softly into his mouth as he softly caressed her breasts. She licked his lips and he soon parted them. He pushed her back so she was laying down and he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

He slid his hands into the unbuttoned shirt

"Mmm... Dr-Malfoy!" she said as if in sudden realization of who was on top of her.

"Yes, my sweet Angel?"

"Sing me something." She said and wasn't quiet sure why but she definitely wanted to hear him sing.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and laid down next to her and quietly began to sing.

* * *

It was painfully obvious he wasn't getting any tonight but he figured that if he complied to her request maybe later. He sang the first song that came to his mind.

"So falling apart has nothing to do  
with the fact that I've been crucified by you?  
The other's seem to follow too  
I wonder how many more you grew.  
Your apology is way over due,  
and you wish to set it anew.  
Now you know that I am through  
You've never been able to stay true.

I'm falling now, don't you see?

How this could never be.  
Your eyes scream their silent plea.  
I have had you at your knees,  
Then you made me guarantee  
That which I could never succeed  
Only then is when you flee.  
Leaving me to disagree."

He finished his eyes still closed. He opened them only to find her staring at him. "Sing me another," she said simply, "your voice is mesmerizing."

"The rain pours slowly  
it's careful veil  
her song so unholy  
a sad pathetic tale

Of love and lies  
her tragic fall  
of death and life  
and feeling small.

Of falling and flying  
her laughs and cries  
of complying and defying  
**enemies** and allies."


End file.
